


Killer Sparkle

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Just an exchange between Abby and Tony. <br/>Disclaimer: Man, if I owned any part of this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



"Black fingernails again, Abby?" Tony asked, peering at her hands. 

She wriggled her fingers at him. "It's not black, it's 'Killer Sparkle'. See the little skulls? Aren't they cute?" 

Tony obediently looked closer, his lip curling up as he shuddered slightly. He blinked a couple of times. "Um. Cute's not the word I'd use."

Grinning up at him, Abby said, "Get with the times, Tony. This is some of the more expensive polish out there." 

Gibbs swept into the room. "And you won't be able to afford it if you keep chattering on the U.S.'s dime, Abs." 

"Back to work, Gibbs." She saluted him and grabbed her mouse. Her nails glinted. 

"And you," Gibbs glanced at Tony. 

"Upstairs. Leaving. Now." Tony scurried for the door. Gibbs wouldn't actually fire Abby, but him, well, he wasn't the favorite.


End file.
